My Blood
by celestialqueen13
Summary: Selena is a doppelgänger. With the same face of Elijah and Klaus's first love Tatia, can she handle being torn apart by these two immortal brothers...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps,**

 **hope you enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Hi, I'm Selena Casilona Hastings, I know my name is seriously long but hey, can't blame me blame my parents. I'm 21 years, a new doctor. I finshed school a little earlier than most, when I was 15 and finished my training this year. I've lived in England my whole life. My life was pretty normal until I met him... Elijah Mikelson. He was so noble and perfect and obviously like an idiot I fell for him. Then I found out he was just using me, to break his brother Nicklaus's curse. Incase you're wondering yep, I'm a doppleganger. I have that same face, the one that Nicklaus, Elijah and many more keep falling for. I don't get it, why of all people did it have to be me. I had my life all planned out ahead of me. So I managed to get away and he returned to America. Anyways, something happened and a lookalike called Elena Gilbert saved me the trouble of having to die. Elijah returned and apologised, somehow he managed to melt my stone cold heart and we're back to square one. He's going back to America and he asks me to come with him this time...**

* * *

"So Selena Hastings, what will your answer be?" He asks extending his hand towards me. Elijah is kneeling on one knee beside my chair at a fancy restaurant. My cheeks turn a crimson colour, and I turn my face away from him trying to hide my embarrassment.

"... Yes, yes I would love to go with you." I say smiling and accepting his hand. He stands up and pulls me into his embrace.

The next day, I'm sitting on the plane with Elijah, I nervously strap my seat belt and take a deep breath.

"Are you scared?" He says resting his hand on mine.

I look at him surprised and confused what he means by this. "Of what the plane, going to America, or you?" I ask.

"Of going to an unknown country, where you won't know anyone but me." He says an unusual tension fills the air.

"No, not really, besides if I do get into trouble, promise me you won't blame yourself. Unless of course, I die because you can't control your hunger and eat me, because in that case it's your fault." I say teasing him. His lips curve into a wry smile and he stares ahead then at the ground.

"I assure you I won't spiral into that murderous monster like in the past."

"I know, I was just joking." I say, interrupted by the pilots announcements, we get ready for take off and I'm stuck on that plane for another 11 hours. "By the way, where are going in America?"

"New Orleans, I'm going to introduce you to my family."

"Wait.. does that mean Klaus will..." I ask trying to hide my paranoia.

"Yes, but do not be alarmed, he won't lay a finger on you." He places his hand on top of mine to reassure me. Strangely enough it works, and I rest my head on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

(Elijah's Pov)

She's falls asleep on my shoulder and I don't pull away. A strange feeling stirs inside me, she gets my heart racing in a way I don't understand. What's so special in her, and Tatia and Katerina, that they all make me break down my walls and let me fall hard for them.

I snap back into reality and it's time to leave, I wake up Selena and we step into New Orleans. I'm greeted by my brother Nicklaus at the airport. He never fails to surprise me, just today is not a time to be playing games...

* * *

(Back to Selena)

We're about to leave the airport and we bump into Nicklaus. He kisses my hand to greet me and I accept his apology for almost trying to kill me and we start over.

I'm introduced to Rebekah and we become good friends. I settle into this new life and soon I know the place very well. But I sense this unusual tension in the air, as if they're hiding something from me. For weeks now Elijah keeps going out and I'm home alone with Klaus, considering Rebekah keeps going back to Virginia to meet a guy called Matt, who is apparently a super cute jock who she has a crush on, but I'm not supposed to tell. I sense some trouble between Marcel and Klaus because they keep meeting secretly and sometimes I can hear their voices even without having heightened senses and what not.

But I'm happy Klaus isn't being a jerk, to me and I think we're becoming good friends. Just the other day we were painting together because I love to paint and draw, and surprisingly he does too, so we end up spending the whole afternoon together. He showed me some off his favourite places in town to give me inspiration and I take a liking to this bar down town and I decide to check it out a few days later.

I'm drinking in a bar and meet a girl called Sophie who is a witch and her friend so Camile. Then all of a sudden Sophie starts shouting to her phone in the corner and I get curious. I decide to follow her to a cemetery. There I see a girl with dark brown hair and wide eyes. She goes by the name Haley. Apparantly she's pregnant, with Klaus's child. I manage to make out a few words, such as baby, witches, practice freely and kill. I move to get a better hearing but I end up revealing my self by tripping over a grave and falling onto the solid, cold concrete. I look up to see Elijah and Klaus, they must have been the people she was talking to, there aswell and suddenly all eyes fall on me...

* * *

"I see your friend here likes to eavesdrop on other people's conversations!" Remarks Sophie.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Elijah, holding a fearsome gaze on me.

"So what if she is, why can't she know?" Challenges Klaus.

"I do not wish to involve her in our family matters. You know very well how things end up when too many people get involved." Reasons Elijah.

"Well you should have thought about that before you brought her here." Retorts Nicklaus.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Say me and Haley. "Who are you?" We say in unison again.

"Okay, stop copying my words, it's getting weird and Elijah, why can't I know?" I say utterly confused.

"This woman is telling us she's pregnant with my child and this woman is threatening us to get freedom for the witches in the French quarter or she'll kill my child." Explains Klaus gesturing to Haley and Sophie.

"And Nicklaus refuses to believe it's his child." Adds Elijah.

"There is no child it's just a lie to get me to help them!" Yells Klaus. Sophie leaves with Haley and the brothers continue fighting.

"Well, is there a possibility it could be... Nicklaus?" I say cupping his face in my hands forcing him to look me in the eye.

"..."

"Answer me." I say gazing into his eyes. He pulls away and runs off at lightning speed. " I'm taking that as a yes." I say turning to face Elijah. "I think he knows it is, but he doesn't know how to react... And maybe we should give him sometime. Meanwhile Elijah, could you help Sophie get what she wants?"

"I can take us halfway, but to gain control of the French quarter we'll have to deal with Marcellus. And Klaus is the only one who can reason with him." He says.

"Well then we have to take that chance, we must protect this baby at all costs."

"I will, but when Klaus isn't prepared to fight what reason should we?" He asks. I force myself to meet his gaze and take a deep breath.

"When I lost our child I was crushed. Even though it was your child too and I hated that, it almost killed me. It took away my reason to live. I don't want anyone to have to go through that feeling, not when it could be prevented." I say, just talking about this forms tears in my eyes. He pulls me into his embrace and I bury my head in his chest crying and thinking about what could have been.

We head back home and I see Klaus painting something. Something about him painting, seems to captivate me, and I end up watching him from the other side of the door. Elijah has gone to reason with Sophie and bring Haley to stay with us. The doorbell rings and I rush to the door. Haley and Elijah are standing there with an umbrella to shade them from the rain.

"Welcome to your new home, is it Haley?" I say stepping aside to give her room.

"Yeah, and um, thanks..." She says entering the house, Elijah follows. We sit down with a cup of coffee and Elijah locks himself in his room like Klaus has. We talk and get to know each other, more. She tells me a bit about my lookalike Elena Gilbert. And apparently she's nothing like me and quite a bitch. She's playing around with two brothers, and everyone acts like she's some goddess who always needs protecting above everyone else. So yeah, you can imagine my opinion on her after hearing this.

* * *

10 months later... I'm a vampire...

* * *

 **OMG!**

 **I wonder how that happened!**

 **Keep reading if you're interested and Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys!**

 **Here's the next chapter please enjoy!**

* * *

10 months later... I'm a vampire..

* * *

I'm Haley Kenner, the mother of Klaus's child. I'm a vampire hybrid now. My daughter is in danger so I can't live with her and have to pretend she died, in front of everyone. She's with Rebekah and almost one year old now. It's eating me alive, to have to live like this, but it's for her safety...

* * *

A lot happened these past few months...

Luckily, I survived and it's made me realise just how short and precious life is. I feel really sorry for Haley and I think it's time I forgive her for what happened with Elijah and move on. She and Elijah are happy so there's not much more to it. I have to learn to move on and live with that. So I'm meeting her at my fav bar, which Camile officially works at since Sophie's sudden disappearance.

Meanwhile Camile and Marcel have become quite a thing. And don't me started on me and Klaus. I dunno, he's been sending me some mixed signals so that's kind of...yeah. Enough on the update that's all you need to know for now...

* * *

"So you finally want to talk?" Says Haley, slumping in the chair opposite me.

"I believe it's time I moved on and let go of the past. If you still want, I'm willing for things to back to the way it used to be. When me and you were friends." I say, leaning on the table.

She glances at the table then at me. "I would like that." She replies.

"Great so, how are you with what happened to your daughter?"

"Honestly, it feels like I'm being eaten alive. I wanted to be with her, not to have to abandon her like my parents did to me."

"I know what you feel, but you haven't abandoned her, your protecting her. She's lucky to have a mother like you and she will grow up knowing that you didn't leave her, I trust Rebekah will make sure of it." I say reassuringly.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"And I have a feeling you two are about to be reunited real soon!" I say cheerily. I leave the bar and head back to the quarter to see Nicklaus and Elijah discussing something.

* * *

I ignore them and decide to go to my room, but Klaus blocks my path a of a sudden.

"I take it you and Wolfie are friends again?" Teases Klaus.

"Seriously, she's 'Wolfie' now, since when did nicknames become your thing?" I say trying to push past him.

"I see your avoiding me. Care to tell me my mistake?" He asks, he takes hold of my wrists and pinning them at my side and backs me against the wall.

"Why are you so pushy, I'm not avoiding you I'm just confused, why did you feel it was necessary to rule New Orleans, do you like power so much it's above your daughter and everyone you care about?" I shout practically screaming. I couldn't keep it in any longer, it's been on my mind for days.

"It's not above everyone else, especially not Hope, but why choose between them when you can have both." He says.

"Not this time Nicklaus Mikelson. You can't have power and Hope."

"You keep referring to Hope, but she doesn't understand these things, it's you who objects." He says leaning in so I feel his warm breath on my shoulder.

"Fine, you can't have me!"

"You speak from the mind pushing me away, yet your heart tells me something else drawing me ever so closer." He says.

"What do you mean?"

"When I touch you your heart beats violently, like this." He slips his arm around my waist. "And when I kiss you you don't resist." He slowly presses his lips on to mine. "And-"

"Okay! I get it. I feel something... for you." I say giving up. His lips find mine and he kisses me. Each time we change angles it becomes more passionate. My head spins and suddenly we're in his bedroom. He pulls of my top revealing my chest. I know in my mind this is wrong, but why does it feels so right? That question keeps ringing in my mind as we have a hot night together.

* * *

The next day...

I wake up in Klaus's bed and immediately get up to retrieve my clothes scattered across the floor. Once again I've let Klaus get the better of me. I hear the shower stop and make a run for it. I'm not in mood for his teasing. I need to figure this out before we take any more steps. Do I really feel something for him? Or is this just because Elijah... I snap back into reality and return to my room. I start the bath and relax in the tub for a while. I pull out a fresh towel to wrap around me and fling open the wardrobe. I pick out some medium wash skinny jeans and a white tank top. Now all I need is white ankle socks and my red leather jacket. I wear this jacket all the time, it's like my armour, to protect myself and to remind me never to let anyone in. Elijah broke that armour once before and made me promise to never put it up again, but sometimes promises are made to be broken. I search the bottom of the wardrobe for it but I can't find it. I try the treasure chest, where I keep my precious things and after half and hour I finally find it.

"Phew! I thought I lost you for a minute." I say hugging it. I stand in front of the mirror and put the coat on, it still fits perfectly. I head down stairs to have breakfast with Haley and surprisingly Elijah is there too...


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll go get somemore coffee." Says Haley leaving me alone with... him.

"Look, I can't do this! Not now and not here!" I say getting up to leave. But Elijah with his lightening fast reflexes blocks the door.

"I want to get rid of this tension between us." He says in his usual demeanour. "I deeply regret my actions-"

"Stop, I'm sick of hearing these excuses anymore, your all the exact same. Please..." I say, trying to signal to him to move. He steps aside, but as I leave he grabs my hand and says this before letting it go and disappearing.

"I know I'm not in the position to intefere, but... are you sure Klaus is the one." His words are sharp, but also have a hint of affection in them. It feels like I'm being torn apart by these brothers. Part of me desires Klaus. Yet part of me doesn't want to move on from Elijah. Am I a terrible person to love both, to want both. Suddenly I remember what Haley told me about Elena and Katherine. They played with both Salvatore brothers. Am I the same but with the Mikelsons? God... And I was judging their characters. Is it because this doppleganger thing. I wish I didn't have this cursed face and blood running through my veins.

Do Klaus and Elijah even love me? I mean they both loved Tatia and she's dead...do they want me because my appearance is similar to her's or... ugh why am I feeling all this insecurity. I get a a call from Camille to meet her at the bar. So while I'm on my way I end up getting caught in a crowd, seems like there's some sort of festival going on suddenly a teenage witch appears infront of me and blocks my path. I'm about to walk around her when my vision becomes impaired and I'm surrounded by darkness...

* * *

I wake up in some sort of box, or cage. My wrists and ankles are tied and my mouth has a gag in it. Could this day get any worse? Suddenly I hear voices, it sounds like a fight. I kick the door with my feet and eventually manage to bust it open. Then I see Finn being strangled by Elijah and a woman about to stab him with something. Without thinking I ram into her knocking her of her feet and I fall onto her. Elijah turns to me and begins to untie me after beating up Finn. But suddenly he screams and falls beside me. I see Finn has stabbed him with something in the heart and I can't do anything because I'm a helpless human. I become unconcious once again as the bittersweet darkness consumes me...

* * *

I wake up infront of Elijah, at first instinct I run to him but something is pulling me back I push my body to be next to him but my arms are bounded in chains. They did this on purpose to put me within arms reach of him but not being able to touch. Elijah is knocked out solid, he's covered in blood and sweat. His arms are chained to the ceiling, where as mine are to the ground. It reminds me of how different we are, him being immortal and myself alive. Him being a predator and me a prey.

"It's strange how despite being so different two people can find love." Says the woman. She's wrong, we can't Elijah loves Haley, I love Klaus, I am just concerned as a friend.

"That's where your wrong, he doesn't love me his heart is with another." I say boldly.

"Silly girl, however so, he distanced himself from you to protect you. There for quite obviously proving his feelings." She argues.

"No, your wrong. He told me himself." I cry.

"Deep down he knows his mistakes, he couldn't repeat history."

"You're talking about Tatia, but your the one who killed her, stop blaming him for your mistakes." I yell, wishing I could break these chains and strangle her.

"That's where your wrong let me show you the truth." She says and holds my head in her hands and shows me these visions.

~~~Time skip~~~

"So what, I don't care if he did kill her, he has changed since then. I will believe in him." I say.

"That's the problem, I need to show him the error of his ways so in order to do that I need you to convince him."

"Like hell, I'll do that!"

"Oh but you will my dear, because you don't have a choice in the matter." She says a sly grin appearing on her face.

* * *

I wake up with Selena in front of me unconcious on the ground. I try to break my chains lose but they're to strong.

"Struggling won't do you no good." Says Esther...

~~Skip all the boring part~~

"Now that you see the error in your ways, I leave you to it, to change. I can make you like Cole and Finn." She says stroking my cheek, feeling disgusted I turn my face away.

"This doesn't change anything."

"Oh, it will, soon those closest to you, will repel and be disgusted by you. You can hate me all you want but bare in mind so can she." Says Mother gesturing to Selena before leaving.

* * *

I wake up and see Elijah infront of me. I want to hug him but it's as if I have no control of my body and keep saying things I don't mean.

"Selena, listen to me." He says.

"No! You Asshole! I wish you never came into my life. All you did was bring me pain. With the death of my parents and sister and... Child. You killed our Child!" I say not meaning it. "Wait! I didn't mean- AAAH! Of course I meant it! I meant every bitter word. I'm sorry if you can't take it! Oh wait I'm not!"

"Selena! You need to fight it! Listen to me I know this isn't you!"

"You're wrong this is the new me! I've opened my eyes, I woke up from my deep slumber and stopped to smell the roses and it hit me. Reality, it hit on my way out!"

"No no this is wrong!"

"I'm sorry love, but I'm not the same girl you used to know. You're a monster I could never truly love you!" Suddenly Esther walks into the room and I asks her to free me and she does and my body decides to leave Elijah there to suffer. "No Elijah!" My voice cracks. And I cling onto the chains, trying not to let go. But my legs betray me. Suddenly I'm surrounded by a black hole in darkness.

* * *

She falls unconscious once again and Esther binds her in chains. "Give in Elijah, save Selena from this pain."

"The pain which you put her through!" I shout. I gaze at Selena lying on the floor. I promise I will get you out of this.

A few days later I wake up at home with Selena and Klaus by my side.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Isn't Hope soooo cute in the TV show! You'll be seeing more of her in the next chapter. Anyways please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Few weeks later...

I'm staying in a country estate with Camile, Elijah and Hope. It's nice and peaceful. Luckily I'm busy with Hope most of the time, while Camile keeps giving Elijah therapy sessions, since Esther put some weird visions in his head he's been acting strange. I'm put Hope on her baby mat with a few toys and get her milk ready, so she can nap after. When I turn tound she's gone, so I enter the living room and see her about to pull the cloth spread on a small table. But if she does that the statue will fall on her. "Hope!" I say, trying to get her attention. She turns to me and smiles but then turns back to the cloth and stretches her hand for it. "Hey, listen to me you don't want to do that." I say running to her side but I'm too late and she gets hurt. She cries and I hear Elijah and Camile running to me. I'm in the kitchen wiping away the blood putting a plaster on her head. They come in worried and surprised at the crying.

"What happened?" Asks Camile.

"I was getting her milk ready and she was playing on the mat and all of a sudden she managed to make herself to the living room and then she banged her head." I say panicking and holding Hope, what will Elijah say?

"Is she alright?" He asks.

"Sorry?"

"You're the doctor, so is she alright?" He says calmly. I sigh in relief and answer,

"She's fine, its not serious just a cut." I say.

"Phew, I got relly worried there." Says Camile. I feed Hope, and Camile offers to set Hope down for a nap. So I'm in the kitchen doing the dishes. Elijah creeps up from behind me and helps me by unloading the dishwasher while I clean the remaining dishes.

"Are you mad? About Hope." I ask breaking the silence.

"No, what made you think that?" He replies.

"Well, you didn't say much, and I thought it was because Camile was there that you didn't express your anger. I just got scared that-"

"I would hurt you, or kill you?"

"No.. that you... how are you feeling?" I say diverting my attention.

"Better, just still violent. I feel this sudden urge to feed," As he says this I see the blood rushing through his veins to his eyes. Alarmed I step back. "and I'm fighting myself trying to stop myself from becoming the monster I already am. Your scared." He says, more like a statement than a question.

"No... I trust you... if you desire blood, then..." I pull my hair away from my neck revealing my bare skin to him. His blood rushes to his eyes and he slowly leans in as if hesitating. His fingers tickle my skin as he sinks his fangs into me. A sharp pain seizes me and I feel my life slowly being sucked away. I let a small gasp escape my lips and start taking deep breaths trying to focus my breathing. I want him to stop, but he doesn't release me, I start to struggle but my body falls weak and limp against his and my eyes start closing surrounding me in a bitter darkness. My mind starts shutting down when suddenly I'm released and swept up by his strong arms. He carries me in a bridal style to the living room and lies me on the couch sideways. I barely manage to open my eyes and when I do my vision is obstructed. I feel my high heel ankle boots sink in the sofa and I clench my stomach and tilt my head to face him. I see him more clearly now, opening up the first aid kit I used to to patch up Hope after her incident. He walks up to me and shifts my legs to sit beside me. He cleans my wound with some antiseptic and applies a small bandage. He tidies the kit away and sits beside me once more. He diverts his gaze away from me and says "I'm sorry. I didn't think I would go so far..."

"... It's okay, I'm fine." I mutter.

"It's not if anything would have happened Klaus wouldn't let me live." He sighs in frustration.

"Klaus... Or you?" I ask meeting his surprised gaze.

"How can you show such kindness towards me even after my deeds. I almost killed you, do you not understand?"

"Elijah..." I whisper leaning into his ear.

He cups my face, his thumb brushing against my ear and I feel this sweet sensation fall on my lips. He kisses me once more as if reading my mind. Confirming this isn't a dream. His touch lingers even after his release. Camille walks in the room and Elijah is gone at vampire speed. He escaped from the window and Camille asks me about my neck.

"Are you alright? Was it Elijah? I thought he was making progress, this isn't like him to just attack an innocent-"

"I'm fine. And he didn't attack me, I offered my blood to him myself." I say reassuring her.

"Oh, thank god. I was worried for a second there. So where is he now?" She asks, after breathing a sigh of relief.

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I woke up." I lie.

"Well Hope's asleep, so we have about 2 hours until she's awake and running." She says cheerfully.

"May as well get the grocery," I say, getting up to grab the list but Camille stops me.

"I'll handle the grocery, you should rest up. How about you nap with Hope? We should stay with her at all times just in case, right?" Suggests Camille. She grabs the car keys and leaves so I decide to go upstairs to stay with Hope. She's asleep, and I lie down beside her on the bed. After forcing my eyelids to stay open, I eventually give in and fall asleep with my head in my hand, propping it up with my elbow. An uncomfortable position to fall alseep in, I bet I'll regret it later but my body is so tired to move so I stay like that...

* * *

(Elijah's PoV)

I dissappear through the window and climb up to Hope's room. She wakes up after hearing me and starts talking in her own little language. I bite my finger and feed my blood to her, thus healing her cut. But I leave the bandage on or Selena and Camille would become suspicious. I put her back to sleep and I hear someone coming. I leave by the window and Camille spots me in the yard.

"Elijah, incases like yours sometimes not dwelling on the problem is more productive than examining it through therapy. Staying mentally busy instead of physically. This house, though charming, is completely falling apart." She unfolds a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"So this is you solution? Mend the home, mend the man." I say taking a look at the list.

"Or we could go fishing and I could tell you about the summer I lost my virginity-"

"I'll mend the home!"

"Great! And fix the heater, cause this place is freezing at night." She says before getting in the car. I follow her instructions and head to the shed...

*Time skip*

I return to the house after finishing the fence to get something to quench my thirst and things seem a little too quiet. I decide to check on Hope and Selena. She's asleep in the most awkward postion, if she stays like that she's sure to strain her wrist. I readjust her head and bring the pillow lower down for her to rest on. I pull the blanket Hope's sleeping with to cover the both of them and take Selena's shoes off. There now it's all perfect, I resume my task...

* * *

(Selena PoV)

I'm woken up by the cries of baby Hope who was sleeping peacefully next to me but now not so much. It's 2 in the afternoon, well at least she slept for an hour. I realise my shoes are on the ground and I have a blanket over me aswell, unlike before. I get out of bed and slip my shoes on. I wash my face and hands to freshen myself up and attend to Hope. She doesn't stop crying for some reason, so I take her down with me and get her milk ready. I notice we don't have any milk left so I call Camille, but she doesn't answer. Hope is still crying. "Ssh, come on Hope work with me here, I'm doing the best I can, Camille will be back soon, hopefully with your milk." I say bobbing up and down to sooth her.

"Waah...aaah!" She continues to cry.

"Your a diva, you know that! Awwh, my little princess, don't worry I'll get you your milk!" I say cheering her up. She stops as if she understood.

It takes me a while to realise she left her phone here, so I decide to go shopping and take Hope with me. I grab my red leather jacket and my phone incase anything is to happen and leave with Hope. I don't know where Elijah is so I call him and he doesn't answer either, so I leave him a message...

* * *

I see Camille in the supermarket and walk up to her trolley dumping a bunch of stuff including milk for Hope. She looks up surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Nice to see you too!" I say sarcastically but very cheerful. "Miss little trouble here was throwing temper tantrums, because she wanted milk and there wasn't any left. So I called but you left your phone at work. And even though I assured her that you would buy some milk, she didn't believe me so we came here." I say teasing the little monster in my arms. She has a cheeky smile on her face and starts playing with my hair. "So care to take us in?"

"I would love to!" Says Camille playing along. We fill the cart with stuff and proceed to checkout we then see a nice plant shop and decide to check it out before it closes. It's almost 4 o'clock and Hope is playing on my phone tapping ferociously and I'm carrying her, while me and Cami are looking at different flowers.

* * *

I place the hammer back where it belongs, and recieve a call from Nicklaus.

"Nicklaus."

"Finn knows, about Hope, about everything. I don't know how long until he gets there but he's on his way."

"He remarkably well on his way, I would say, brother." I see Finn standing infront of the shed and he strikes me with his magic sending me flying to the other side of the shed..

* * *

My phone runs out of battery and luckily we notice a pay phone. Camille tries to get hold of Elijah while I strap Hope in the pram.

"Hey Elijah I left my cell at the house like an idiot and Selena's is dead. Luckily payphones are still a thing out here in the sticks." She says, my gaze catches Hopes bandage, and I call out to Cami. "Um.. anyway w-we're heading home now." She says and hangs up. She kneels down beside me and I slowly peal off the plaster. "*breath out* I don't know if the pediatric board would approve of uncle Elijah using vampire blood to heal boo-boos!" She says, teasingly.

"Well, what's done is done!" I say sighing and throwing away the plaster. "Time to head back!" I say as we get into the car I drive and Cami sits next to me with Hope in the back seat. We're about 5 minutes away from the house when suddenly the car turns off.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it should be fine, the tank is full and ..." I say, suddenly the house blows up infront of us. "Huh!" Camille looks glances at me then checks on Hope.

"It's okay baby girl." She says rocking the seat back and forth. The car mysteriously turns on again, and both our eyes fall on Hope...


	5. Chapter 5

The house suddenly blows up in to flames, making Camille and Selena jump in there seats. "Elijah?" Says Selena, worried.

"He can handle himself, we have to protect Hope." Says Camille, Selena nods and hits the accelerator.

They drive back to the shops, looking for the payphone. It's dark and Camille is trying to calm Hope down. They find a payphone and Selena grabs some change. She accidently drops the change and Camille hears someone.

"Whoever's there, I will gouge your eyes out if you try anything!" Yells Camille.

"Actually Camille, I don't think that will be necessary." Says Elijah.

"Oh, it's just you." Says Selena, almost having a heart attack. They return back home to the quarter.

Haley is overjoyed by Hope's return and introduces her to Jackson.

Meanwhile Elijah and Klaus are discussing Haley's wedding. They have a petty arguement and but soon get over themselves.

Kol and Rebekah try to help him, because Finn has done something to make Kol die all over again. But he soon gives up...

Haley turns to face Hope in her wedding dress. Hope talks in her own little way.

"I still can't believe your here." Says Haley smiling at her daughter and kneels to her level. "Oh, mommy has to go do this big thing, but don't worry Selena will watch you. And after that I won't let you out of my sight."

Elijah stands in the doorway in his tux. They have their moment and Haley leaves...

Jackson and Haley kiss ending the ceremony. They are finally married. Elijah finds out Klaus has plans to kill Jackson and he talks him out of it.

Klaus comes for Hope and they join the wedding party...

Davina, Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah are with Kol, in his final moments. Davina tries a few spells but they don't work. Rebekah promises Kol she will bring him back before she returns to her old body and not long after does he die...

Freya heals Finn and explains to him about Dahlia

"Dahlia will come and she will take what's her's..."

* * *

 **Sorry it's quite short, but I thought I should update it anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later...

Dahlia has been defeated and Freya can now live her life freely with her brothers. But a prophecy threatening the Originals is filling them with paranoia who can they trust? One will fall by friend, by foe and lastly by family.

* * *

The strix have a new leader when Tristan is in the bottom of the ocean drowning and Aurora is trapped in a wall. Klaus's sire line is broken so he has been on the run with Hayley and Hope. So everything is calm at the quarter...

Until Lucien decides to turn against them...

* * *

"Stop! Stop man that's enough!" Shouts Vincent, Lucien throws Freya to the side and makes Vincent begin the spell, the ancestors are forcing him to fulfil Lucien's demands. Freya falls to the ground and rests.

Time skip...

Finn fires the bullets and they go through freya into Lucien, Elijah runs to help her and feeds her his blood to heal. "What have you done? He wanted you to kill him, he kept talking about becoming a better version of you and now you've given him exactly what he wants." Says Freya. Elijah and Finn look at each other confused and then at Lucien's lifeless body, or so it seems. His eyes open and he is reborn into a better version of an original...

After a long fight Finn is bitten and they return home, Klaus is back and feeds him his blood but there is nothing he can do, the bite destroys Finn and the family mourn his loss, except Rebekah because she's in a coffin somewhere...

* * *

Sorry its short! :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Lucien decides to pay Camille a visit.

"Lucien, what are you doing here?" Says Camille her breath stuck in her throat.

"Is that how you greet a guest, well I'll have to teach you." He says with a smirk trying to enter. Camille runs further into the apartment calling for help, it won't be long until Lucien figures out who owns the place and kills them. She fumbles with the phone as she nervously dials Selena's number.

"Hello."

"Yeah, Hi selena? It's Camille!"

"I know silly, it says on the caller ID. What's wrong?! You sound tense!"

"It's Lucien, he's at the front door and it's only a matter of time til he figures out and comes in!"

"Why! What does he want with you?! Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"Please hurry!" Says Camille urgently.

Time skip...

Everyone's faces are full of doleful expressions. Poor Camille is dead as well as Davina. It seems the whole city is mourning. Selena rushing from one funeral to another is heart broken. Davina was like a little sister, even though she didn't like the Mikelsons, she loved her and Camille was her best friend, always with her through thick and thin. It was dreadful when she got turned, but even worse now that she was gone. Forever. No way of coming back.

Memories playing through her mind as she says goodbye to the closest people in her life. You may be thinking, what about Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah or Hayley. Well Rebekah is daggered in box, due to being cursed. Klaus and Elijah are complicated and Hayley, they are still really good friends, so she still has someone.

Thats the end of the catch up...

* * *

Selena wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock blasting in her ears and the sun shining brightly into her bedroom. She slaps the snooze button and groggily wriggles out of bed. Rubbing her sleepy eyes she approaches the wardrobe and pulls out a towel and some clothes. She starts the shower and relaxes her muscles under the warm water. Then she changes into a pair of medium wash skinny jeans, a white camisole top with a floral patterned blazer with sleeves that just go past the elbows. Then she slips on a pair of black wedge ankle boots and head downstairs to be greeted by Klaus passing her on the stairs then by Elijah as her enters the quarter and finally by Hayley, Jackson and Hope.

"Hey, How you doing?" Says Selena giving Hayley a hug.

"Great, as well as hybrid mom can be having to be dragged into this." She replies rolling her eyes.

"And what about the little princess?" Says Selena grasping Hopes tiny hands. She talks in a language of her own and smiles before burying her face in her mothers neck as if she's shy.

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"So considering she loves to spend time with you, she's your for the day?" Asks Hayley with pleading eyes handing Hope over to Selena.

"Sure, not like I can be of any help. Besides Freya is sticking round here to be on the safe side, so Hope can spend some time us." Says Selena smiling at Hope then at Hayley.

"Great, your a life saver!"

"But I charge like two coffees every hour ya know!" She shouts as Hayley leaves.

"Yeah kay! It'll be my treat!" She says with a wave of the hand.

After a day with Hope, Selena missed a lot of drama, they managed to deal with Lucien and Aurora in one day.


	8. Chapter 8

The past weeks...

* * *

During the time Klaus and Elijah are dealing with the prophecy, Strix and Lucien...

Forget about what ever is going on in Vampire diaries, at this time so yeah, Stephen was not marked and there is no hunter.

Kinda like a flashback.

* * *

As things have settled down Selena decides to go visit mystic falls in an attempt of avoiding Klaus and Elijah. When she reaches she meets her doppleganger Elena Gilbert and gets to know a lot about the quaint charming little town in Virginia.

* * *

She slams the door of the car shut and walks towards the bar called 'the grille'. There she is immediately faced with a familiar face and another not so familiar face. "You look... exactly like me! When people said we looked the same...I thought they just meant similar...but your a carbon copy of me!" She says at a loss of words.

"Nice to meet you too!" She says with a smile.

"Oh sorry, Elena Gilbert, pleased to meet you my nam-"

"I know, it's Selena Hastings. So you must be tired from your journey, should I show you where you'll be staying?"

"Yeah...I would like that."

"And I'm Damon Salvatore, charmed to be made of your acquaintance."

"Pleasure's all mine, but just because I hang out with the originals doesn't mean I talk all old english. I'm still a regular young human adult."

"Actaully we thought because your British and brought up in England, you probably talk like this along with the other posh rich idiots." Replies Damon. Elena punches his shoulder as to stop him.

"Damon..."

"First, I'm from the north and the rich idiots live in the south. But it's cool. No offense taken. Plus look on the bright side, most of what you said wasn't offensive, except the idiot part...hmm..." She replies. "Anyways shouldn't we get going?"

After freshening up Selena decides to talk with Elena to get to know her. "So...I've heard a lot about you, care to share what's real or not?"

"Well, that depends, what've you heard?"

"Well, you know, doppleganger of Katherine Pierce, who has a judgable character, you're meant to be fairly nice, but somehow ended...up..stringing along..both..the Salvatore brothers." She says quietly.

"Yeah.. well most of it's true... but-"

"It's okay, I haven't made an opinion, nor will I, you can do what want, and as long as your not a ... To me I think that about you."

"Thanks, I think." Replies Elena with a smile, they both chuckle slightly. "But you not caring or judging makes me think the same is for you, maybe... The Mikelson brothers."

"What! No...no, nothing like that, Elijah cheated with Hayley, so not going back there." She says rolling her eyes. "And Klaus, well it's complicated, like I care a lot about him, but I don't think I love him."

"Mm-hm. Of course you don't!" Says Elena sarcastically.

"I don't!" Says Selena defensively.


	9. Chapter 9

After spending a great three days with her doppelgänger Selena suddenly gets a call from back home. "Hello.." She says putting the phone in her lap while driving.

"Hey Selena, it's Elijah, you need to come home now."

"Why?"

"Klaus's sire bond was broken by Davina, He needs you, we all do. Plus it's not safe hanging around in mystic falls for so long."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She says hanging up and going to the Salvatore boarding house. She says her goodbyes and departs for New Orleans. She's a few metres away from the quarter and suddenly she's hears a twig snap behind her. She immediately turns round and calls "Who's there? ... Answer me, or show yourself." She says backing away from the shadows.

"Hello luv." Says Klaus in a doleful tone stepping out of the shadows. He keeps his gaze lowered to the ground.

"Klaus!" She says wrapping her arms round his neck and breathing a sigh of relief. He waits a long time before eventually wrapping his arms round her waist. They stay like that for a while taking in each other's warmth. "Everything will be okay so don't look so depressed." They soon pull away and only then does she realise the blood on his hands. "What did you do?"

"..." He keeps his gaze on the floor and doesn't bother replying. Instead he runs to the quarter and vampire speed leaving Selena all alone.

When she reaches the quarter Elijah, Jackson, Freya and Hayley are all waiting in an agonising silence. As soon as her footsteps are heard Elijah runs to the entrance to greet her. "Selena, hope you had a nice stay, welcome home." He says in a despondent tone.

"Thank you Elijah." She says feeling the gloomy atmosphere of the house as entering. She freshens up and after talking with Hayley and Camille for a while on the phone. Then she decides to get some water before going to bed and sees Klaus going out.

"Klaus!" She shouts from the top of the stairs he looks up to see her and waits. She runs down to catch to up to him and says "I'm sorry for accusing you earlier, I didn't even wait to ask who's blood it is and your going through a tough time so it makes sense for you to have some sort of spiral...but...if you choose otherwise, I'll listen." She says breathing quickly waiting for his reaction.

He cups her face in his hand and crashes his lips onto hers. She kisses back almost instantly, and they share a long passionate kiss.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want you. Because I love you Selena." He finally says.

"Klaus... I love you too." She says with a smile. "But you won't want me, I have feelings for Elijah as well and I can't be like the others before me and string you both along." She says stroking his left cheek. "I need to know what I want, before hurting anyone."

She leaves the lounge and heads back upstairs to her room closing the door shut afterwards. She cries a little before getting into bed and falling asleep.

Elijah knocks on the door awakening Selena. Startled she rolls of the bed and yells "I'm coming." As she untangles herself from the duvet and runs to the door. "Hello Elijah how can I help you?" She says opening the door.

"Get ready, we're going out." He says turning on his heel.

"Aye sir!" She says saluting him like a soldier before getting dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

Back to the present day...

After a normal day of work Selena is on her way home when suddenly a vampire comes and attacks her out of nowhere. She screams in agony and pulls a dagger out of her trousers before plunging it into his stomach. She holds her neck and runs for her car. She locks the doors and pulls out her phone to text Klaus or Elijah.

Suddenly she sees the vampire banging on the window. Terrified she starts the car in hope to drive away before he decides to smash the windows but she's too late. He clutches her top's collar and pulls her to the window. She struggles as her faces it pushed against the window and grabs one of the fallen glass pieces stabbing his wrist. He pulls away and tends to his wound for a brief second before thrusting his hand through the bass again but this time he unlocks the car, then he opens the door but she holds it back not wanting to let him in. Suddenly she gets a call from Klaus and she wants to answer but can't risk letting go and giving the vampire a chance to get her.

"Argh...Why are you doing this?!" She screams breaking into tears.

"Because your a friend of the Mikelsons." He says.

"Please! Stop! Just Leave and I promise I won't say word!" She screams back her arms writhing in pain.

Eventually she can't hold him back because of the blood loss and he feeds on her once again. She closes her eyes thinking where she went wrong and how this happened. Then she feels him being torn of her and hears a heart drop to the ground.

"Selena..."


	11. Chapter 11

This will be the last chapter, besides the Elijah ending. So enjoy!

 **Ending - Klaus**

"Selena..." Says Klaus in a worried tone. He picks up her limp body and speeds home. He feeds her his blood and waits for her to regain conciousness.

"...K-Klaus..." She says fluttering her eyes open.

"I'm here, love." He says gasping her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I need to tell you something." She says trying to sit up, he gives her some support.

"It can wait, you need rest." He says getting up.

"No! I mean, I need to tell you now. Besides I'm all healed up, so how will rest help me?" She replies, impatiently. He nods his head in agreement and sits beside her, avoiding her eyes.

"Klaus... I love you... And you don't have to feel the same, but I just needed to te-" She's cut off when Klaus' lips come crashing down on hers, after a few seconds of realisation, she kisses back and thats the start of their new relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

Elijah's ending

* * *

Her eyes twitch, before they slowly flutter open. "Elijah..." She says gritting her teeth as the pain becomes unbearable.

"Sshh... I'm here now. I won't let anymore harm fall upon you." He says. She slowly starts losing consciousness, all she can hear before completely letting go is Elijah screaming her name.

Back at the compound, Selena awakes fully healed in an unfamiliar bedroom. She glances round the room to find herself alone, that is until Elijah traipses in.

"Selena.. how are you feeling?" He asks.

"Good, I'm all healed up as well thanks to you." She says with a small smile.

"I know you may find it hard to trust me. But believe me, there is no one else I have ever loved, in my centuries of living, more than you. And I can deeply, very sincerely tell you about how much I regret my actions, regret hurt-"

"Elijah, I forgive you. It's all right and I love you too, but that's not to say we can go back to where we were, but we can try." She says with a smile. He embraces her tightly and they stay like that for a while, both of them never wanting to let go.


End file.
